


穹顶

by archer17



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17





	1. Chapter 1

穹顶

在这片天空下无处立身该如何？  
那就造一片可以让自己立身的天空。

这注定是一条艰苦的路。  
莱茵哈特深刻明白这一点。他的征程不止是在星辰大海中与叛军搏斗，他还要面临背后来自小人的恶意揣测和恶语中伤，来自权贵的阻碍和背后的暗箭，甚至有可能要面临对至亲之人的生命威胁。这片阴暗的充满污浊和毒气的天空时刻用严密的目光关注着企图翻天覆地建立新天地的人。这正是最坏的时候。打扮光鲜亮丽生活惬意的人正是腐蚀国家贪得无厌的行尸走肉，真正鲜活的生命却因为血液流失过多而被拘束在原地动弹不得。死气在这里蔓延。  
这也是最好的时候。王朝腐朽之际也是新王朝建立的时候。还有，莱茵哈特遇到了吉尔菲艾斯。  
吉尔菲艾斯太好，莱茵哈特在与他交往的第一天就从未怀疑过这件事。他有着超出时代的自我道德要求，却用宽容对待那些自甘堕落的废物。他武勇，却始终温和平静。他聪慧敏锐，却从不刻意夸耀。若要从普世的好来评价吉尔菲艾斯，那么美好的词句会将世界所有沟壑填满，真挚的赞美要比最险恶的海域还要汹涌澎湃。然而吉尔菲艾斯最难得的是他那颗炽热的心和看似古井无波的平和的外表之间的激荡。他内心有着极其强烈的热爱与憎恶，有明晰的判断逻辑和鲜明的观点。然而当他内心的所思所想即将喷薄而出时，热情被自我约束冷却，潮水重新退回大海。这不意味着他就此让步或者放弃自己的观点。一切暗流汹涌都藏在平静之下。只有亲身体会过的人才能领会这其中蕴藏的巨大能量并且为他感到着迷。不过就目前来看，只有莱茵哈特体会过。他鄙夷他人匮乏的欣赏眼光，同时又有些为了这个“唯一”感到沾沾自喜：“打住！莱茵哈特！你应该感到庆幸！”庆幸，这种说法对于莱茵哈特是很新奇的事。但是，当你遇到一位发自内心赞同你的想法观点并且在行事上与你节奏相同内容互相补充的人，感恩是一件理所当然的事。在遇到吉尔菲艾斯之前莱茵哈特从未想象过与人建立这样的关系，在遇到他之后莱茵哈特就无法想象他还能与谁建立这样的关系。世上只有他们能够这样完美契合了。

这一次，他想道，他伸出手仍然会得到吉尔菲艾斯的回应。尽管观点很大逆不道，但是他们是一样地对这片天空感到不满。他们在那些未曾道明的交流中早已交换了誓言。  
如此确信着，冥冥中他又想到，会不会有一点可能，吉尔菲艾斯会拒绝他。那时他该怎么办？莱茵哈特摇摇头把这个念头甩出脑海，无论猜想如何，都应该交由吉尔菲艾斯决定。

吉尔菲艾斯将手交给他。  
此时的皇帝莱茵哈特任性骄傲得像个半大的中二小子，拽着帝国大公急急地向前走。他确实太高兴了。吉尔菲艾斯也深知这一点——他和他一样高兴。  
出口近在眼前，闪耀着平和幸福的金光。他们穿过去，等不及一干人早就已经在花园里开始了。看见他们进来，所有人都停下来，温和地注视他们并且微笑着。等莱茵哈特和吉尔菲艾斯加入群体，他们又开始做自己的事情。米达麦亚、罗严塔尔、缪拉、比典菲尔德还有法伦海特几个坐在花园一角喝着冰镇过的酒，远处都能隐约听到他们交谈的声音。安妮罗杰正坐着和维斯特帕列男爵夫人喝下午茶。见莱茵哈特拽着吉尔菲艾斯过来，她和吉尔菲艾斯交换了个眼神，脸上的笑意绽放更盛。  
“不知道是什么绊住莱茵哈特了，害我们好等。”安妮罗杰打开扇子，假意扇扇来遮掩脸上的戏谑。  
莱茵哈特正要辩解，却被吉尔菲艾斯抢了先。“让您久等了，安妮罗杰大人。出发前确实遇到一些紧急事件，为我们的不守时向您道歉。”说着向安妮罗杰示意。  
“我原谅你们。齐格，莱茵哈特。”  
她示意两人坐下，为他们斟茶，并从茶盘上捡两人爱吃的点心递给他们。  
“那么一切还好吗？”  
“一切都很好。”莱茵哈特终于找到机会说话了，他看向吉尔菲艾斯，抓紧了相握的手。“一切都好极了。”他们异口同声说道。

其实情况并没有他们说得那么好。所有人都对此心知肚明。  
在建造属于自己的穹顶这条路上他们经历太多坎坷，不足为外人道。  
他们无数次畅想应该如何建造穹顶。这该是一片容纳众生的穹顶，纯洁的肮脏的，杰出的平庸的通通都是它的主题。日光均匀地撒在每个人身上，大人因为体积大或许得到的阳光多些，矮小的人或许会因为阴影得到的少些。但不管怎样，他们希望能够让阳光普照众生。  
这是他们的值得为世人歌颂赞扬的伟大理想。然而他们为此付出太多。  
所幸，莱茵哈特遇到吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯遇到莱茵哈特。他们合二为一，在黑暗泥泞的路上相互扶持，最终建造出属于自己的穹顶。  
他们一齐向上看，天朗气清，阳光均匀撒在每个人身上，微风吹拂，他们都感到了内心涓涓流动的安定的情感。  
或许这还不足够好，或许后面天会变糟。但是，管他呢，这是属于他们的穹顶。 他们露出微笑。


	2. 黑暗床幔

黑暗的床幔  
*借用RosaCroix太太在《静流》写过的意象

 

“哗啦”  
他站在穹顶正中央的下方。支撑穹顶的钢铁结构开始以肉眼可见的速度开始扭曲成弯曲的形状。平时被照射得剔透漂亮的彩色玻璃化作碎片，像锋利的雨一样向下坠落。整栋穹顶建筑发出巨大的轰鸣。他仰起头，只感受到温热的液体。这似乎只是一场乌云滚滚雷声大作的雨罢了，太阳只是被遮蔽了而已。  
是这样吗？  
不对。  
为什么他什么都看不见了。  
失去了视觉他只感受到周围正在发生的崩塌。弯曲成滚滚乌云的钢质结构掉下来发出激越的清响，柱体的石块发出位移的巨响。他尝了一下那温热的液体，只觉得满嘴都是腥甜的味道。  
这一切都不对。  
他迟钝地反应过来，这是穹顶在坍塌。他所以为的雨天，是建筑在飞快地分崩离析导致的错觉。  
为什么会这样？  
他来不及问这个问题。他只想到他的太阳。一切都在崩塌，他的太阳在哪里。  
他的太阳。  
炽热又温暖，光芒四射却仍然温柔的太阳，作为穹顶核心的太阳在哪里！  
他被诡谲阴冷的空气包围着，感受不到他的太阳。他想四下找找，说不定能从哪个旮旯里翻出他珍爱的太阳。可是他又怕。怕离开了他待惯了的地方，等太阳寻过来发现空无一人时的空欢喜。  
他站直身，将自己站成一棵树。向上张开手臂化作枝桠堪堪撑住要完全倾倒的穹顶，向下蔓延出坚实的根茎抓住地面稳定建筑。无数的藤蔓从枝干的某处探出头，灵巧地钻到废墟堆里探索。  
一时间令人牙酸的位移声停滞了，仿佛末日的坠落似乎也被这盎然的树震慑得不敢动弹。偶有不稳的地方经过藤蔓的加固也只是发出细微的声响产生些许尘土罢了。  
他并不为此感到成就。  
他找不到他的太阳了。  
他不确定自己是否已经尽了最大的努力。他希望自己没有，这样他还能怪罪于自己搜索不力。于是他又伸出了无限藤蔓。  
没有，没有。  
搜索的藤蔓层层叠叠叠相互交缠，落在他眼里像是扭曲的嘲讽他的面孔。他突然感到惊悚，原本就已经不堪重负的树冠掉下来几根树枝，原本稳定下来的建筑似乎又显露出倾倒的迹象。  
该不会是……  
没有！没有！  
树使劲地摇晃着枝桠，似乎要将萌生出来的病变叶子抖落，树叶莎莎摩擦的声音像是哭泣或是凄厉的嘶喊。  
树从来不畏惧太阳的炽热，也不躲闪那闪耀到刺眼的光芒。它不怕伸出去触碰的枝干因为过热而燃烧，也不怕阳光过度照射脱水枯萎。因为是太阳给予树适宜的温度环境，是太阳让树得以进行光合作用获取养分。树从来都想过分靠近太阳，哪怕是燃烧自身也甘之如饴。  
可是没有。  
树恍然间想起了他没来得及问的问题。为什么会崩塌呢。建筑是因太阳而生的。假使作为支撑的太阳陨落了，建筑自当崩塌。  
是了。建筑自当崩塌。  
他终于明白了那股萦绕不去的阴森气息，明白坠落的钢铁和石块，明白最初的腥甜和黑暗。  
太阳陨落了。  
根系抓紧的地面轰然崩塌，连带着整个建筑向中空的地心坠落。  
他终于看见了黑暗中毁灭的景象。

 

吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼只看见一片黑暗，不断下坠的身体回到了在床上正在休憩的躯壳中。他胸口发闷，内心感到惊悚，浑身颤抖。他只好大口呼吸，像是渴死的鱼。  
“吉尔…”  
莱茵哈特的声音从他怀中传来。  
他终于落回人世。  
幸好，那个看似盛大梦幻的场景只是他的梦魇。

 

 

吉尔菲艾斯抬起手摸了摸胸前流淌的柔软金丝，第一千零一次感慨这匹黄金丝绸柔软清凉的手感之好。  
他明白那末日景象仅仅是梦。也会仅仅是梦。  
莱茵哈特是太阳，他就守卫他免受射日之人的伤害。  
莱茵哈特是长剑，他就当他坚实的剑鞘。  
总之，梦中的一切不会发生。

莱茵哈特迷迷糊糊感受到枕边人情绪的波动。他不知道吉尔菲艾斯陷入了怎样的梦魇，但是他希望，他的梦里都会有一个莱茵哈特相伴。  
久睡让他的身体使不上力气。他缓慢地将手伸到吉尔菲艾斯的肩颈处，一下又一下地抚摸着，就像吉尔菲艾斯平时为他放松做的那样。  
等意识稍微清醒些了，他稍稍离开吉尔菲艾斯的怀抱，想要看清他的脸，却意外地被对方按在怀里。  
这种感觉很不好受。莱茵哈特闷在他的胸前，感受到胸腔传递出来短促的抽气。  
他决心要干预对方这不合时宜的感伤——吉尔菲艾斯身为帝国大公，官拜一品，身兼数职，完完全全的一人之下万人之上。仕途坦荡，万事顺意，回家还有美人在怀。人生之幸他早就享了个齐全，还有什么可悲的。  
他挣脱桎梏，蛮横地用手固定住吉尔菲艾斯湿答答的脸，毅然决然地吻上去——  
柔软的唇瓣贴在对方长出胡茬的下巴上。  
吉尔菲艾斯破涕为笑，刚清醒时声音还有些嘶哑。  
“莱茵哈特大人就那么喜欢我的下巴吗？”  
对，莱茵哈特很喜欢吉尔菲艾斯的胡茬。  
吉尔菲艾斯毛发浓密，生长速度奇快，一天不刮就会有胡茬。胡子刚刚冒出来的那种手感特别好摸，毛茸茸的又有些扎人。莱茵哈特有天生气想捏脸来给这个以下犯上的混蛋一点教训时摸到了他的胡茬。从此皇帝对此爱不释手，摸到吉尔菲艾斯怀疑自己下巴从此会被摸到秃。他可不想秃，他还等着以后退休蓄个漂亮胡子呢。为了摸吉尔菲艾斯的胡茬皇帝甚至还一本正经地要求他在每天洗漱之前让自己摸一摸。  
嘿呀跑偏了。  
想来个法式长吻作为安慰的皇帝不留神亲到对方长出胡茬的下巴不能说不气恼。可对方是他的爱人啊，在爱人面前怎么能够还以为自己是皇帝颐气指使呢。  
那能怎么办。莱茵哈特一时间进退两难，趴在吉尔肩头气呼呼地蹭来蹭去。

“你为什么而哭”  
莱茵哈特突然发问。刚刚清醒时温馨的气氛烟消云散。  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道如何作答。他明白莱茵哈特模糊猜到他的梦魇，但是他没有办法开口坦言。他翻过身，和莱茵哈特面对面躺着，让两个人的腿交缠在一起。  
“太黑了。莱茵哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯伸出手抚摸对方如神袛一样俊美的脸庞，一遍遍地像是要将这完美的形貌烙印在心中。“在黑暗中我看不清你的脸。”  
莱茵哈特沉默，继而起身拉开身边厚重的床幔。阳光从那缝隙流淌在莱茵哈特身上，照亮黑暗封闭的空间，让他整个人闪耀得仿佛是神袛本身。  
“我就是你的光，吉尔菲艾斯。  
我不会让你流落在黑暗中的。”

吉尔菲艾斯牵起莱茵哈特的手，像虔诚的信徒一样慎重地吻在他的无名指上。  
“你就是我的光。”

 

//再续  
清晨宫内省又是一阵手忙脚乱。据传连宫内尚书也在御前挨骂了。  
“是谁装的这床幔！又厚又重不通风！睡在这里面不做噩梦才怪！”  
宫内尚书无声腹诽，不是陛下您说要不透光的，隔音好点的吗？怎么又变卦了？真真是无妄之灾！

 

后记  
我觉得我已经写到干涸写不出东西来了。这里面夹杂很多乱七八糟的个人解读，希望不会引起不快。总之这次写作很愉快，很顺畅。感谢各位的爱。为了报答我把我这条牙膏的内容挤的差不多了。感谢各位太太抛的玉让后来者也尝试着抛出砖（。  
穹顶计划应该还有一篇…也是片段。但是不知道什么时候写完，也不知道有没有可能写。  
再次感谢各位的厚爱。


	3. 穹顶将倾

《穹顶将倾》  
他看见那白色长剑被拦腰折断。他伸出手，想要从虚空中将那锋利坚硬却有失柔韧的长剑夺回来，免受那折戟的剧痛。他看着无垠黑暗中点燃的炮火像礼花一样点缀在银色剑身上，卑鄙地在那上面留下漆黑的燃着火花的印记。  
血液被怒气和恐慌引燃，烧遍他的躯体蒸发他的生命。心脏从未如此快速地泵出血液，也从未如此干涸。汗液渗出打湿了他的头发，尽管在燃烧，他那红玉溶液般的发丝却灰暗无光。  
炮弹离膛爆炸不过一瞬的事，却又被死亡拉得无限漫长。  
莱茵哈特必须活着。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手颤抖着，紧攥成拳。他示意联络员指示救援队赶往伯伦希尔所在地。继而他打开公共频道向全军发出指令，年轻元帅沉稳坚定的声音回荡在所有人耳中：“全舰队听令！吾乃帝国元帅吉尔菲艾斯。吾在此命令全军，以舰艇为单位就近攻击同盟舰队！皇帝莱茵哈特的光辉由我们守护！皇帝万岁！”如是他在公共频道重复三遍，在帝国军人中再次洒下燃起战意的火种，驱使着无辜的生命用鲜血铸就莱茵哈特平安归来的道路。他明白为此他身上数不清的血债，但他绝不为此感到后悔。  
莱茵哈特。元帅莱茵哈特。皇帝莱茵哈特。  
无论他戴上什么样的冠冕，他都是莱茵哈特，是指引他的光辉，是他守护的长剑，是懒洋洋地躺在他怀里把玩头发的爱人。他甘愿为莱茵哈特画地为牢，然而所有的桎梏都会为莱茵哈特粉碎。在死亡面前，没有吉尔菲艾斯不愿意做的事情，更何况是用将士生命威胁杨文里这样的事情呢。  
吉尔菲艾斯明白，经此一役他更加无法饶恕自己了。他应当为此付出代价。  
 


End file.
